Duke University is committed to scientific research and its translation to improve human health, including appropriate use of animals in research. The purpose of this proposal is to build upon improvements made possible by a 2010 NCRR G20 grant that completely renovated the Bryan Research Animal Facility (BRAF). Through the proposed work, approximately 823 net square feet of adjacent but currently outside the BRAF will be converted into rodent housing and specialized procedural space, nearly doubling the existing 894 net square feet of housing/procedural areas in the facility. This expansion will support the growing research efforts of the Department of Neurobiology as well as the Center for In-Vivo Microscopy (CIVM), both of which are housed in the same building as the BRAF- the Bryan Research Building. In addition, it will accommodate expanding collaborations driven by new imaging modalities between the CIVM and the expanding Duke Cancer Institute (DCI) research programs. Funds from this renovation grant are crucial to expanding animal housing and specialized procedure space for research collaborations among these groups. Opened in 1989, the BRAF is a high-quality satellite vivarium of 2,475 net square feet (nsf) consisting of four animal rooms housing mice and rats as well as a cage wash area with a rack and cage washer and a sterilizer. The BRAF itself was completely renovated in 2011 with funds partly derived from a previously awarded NCRR G20 grant. The existing cage washer received new circuitry, a sterilizer was installed, the cage wash room was segregated into a clean and dirty side, new flooring and enhanced security were installed, and ventilated caging was purchased. All of these improvements transitioned the aged facility into a modern vivarium integral to the success of its users' research objectives. Although 91% of all mice and rats on campus are housed in barrier areas or facilities that are specifically designed to preclude entry and spread o adventitious agents that may negatively influence research objectives, the BRAF is ideally located for collaborations and is unique in permitting longitudinal studies of rodents wherein animals may be returned to this vivarium after being taken to imaging areas and investigator laboratories. In addition, the previous G20 grant enhanced the ability for the CIVM and Neurobiology researchers to conduct longitudinal studies with rodents from other institutions without having to undergo re-derivation or an extensive quarantine period. Because of the more suspect health status of these animals, it is critical to provide adequate procedural space within this facility to ensure any adventitious agents are contained. In that regard, the request to expand the BRAF is crucial to continued progression of our animal program. The proposed work will: a) expand the rodent housing capacity as well as to provide specialized housing areas of the BRAF, and b) provide additional procedural space for research with rodents. These are clear needs of the research community using the current facility. Thus the proposed work, once complete, will accelerate NIH- funded research by Duke investigators and facilitate importation of animals from collaborators at other institutions.